earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Feriness Moonraven
=Physical Description= *'Garments/Armor:' Usually heavy armor as well as a variety of any given types of weapons she feels comfortable with, she also wears an Eye Patch over her right eye and wears a necklace of a Raven in a Crescent Moon. Occasionally one might find her in more relaxed attire however you can be sure there's always a weapon with her. *'Other' Feriness is missing her right eye from an encounter with a Troll in Stranglethorn Vale, she is also covered completely in various scars that come from an obvious variety of Beasts, Demons, Blades and Bows. More noticable is the scarring of her left arm that reveals a once very painful Fel Branding after a brief capture and imprisonment by Illidari forces as well as later added Demon Hunter runes drawn to control the taint of Fel Energy. Other noteable scars include a vicious scar across her stomach appearing to be from an Orcish Axe. A scar running from above her left eye, over her nose and right cheek from a fine cutting weapon such as a dagger. A few claw marks adorn her shoulder and arms. Overall you would probably agree she has seen better days. =Personality= Feriness is usually very serious when on duty or when planning and engaging in a fight or battle. She is known by those close to her though to have a playful, more relaxed side. She is also notorius for being a scolding and motherly type at times, often nagging or demanding people to seek bed rest, help, and other various means of assistance or healing, but this is always done out of a true friendliness despite the facade of sterness she might use. Those close to her may also notice she suffers from a brooding depression at times, she works vigilantly to keep this hidden -- believing people will see it as weakness. =History= Feriness was born to the Druids Alludairius and Rizu Moonraven. Though origionally wished by both parents for their daughter to follow in their footsteps as a Druid, Feriness became fascinated with the Sentinels from a very young age. Despite both parents initial protests it wasn't long before a Tiny Elf was trying to keep up to marching patrols and talking with every Sentinel she could find. Her father nurtured her love for the sentinels and crafted her a wooden sword and simple bow and armor in which she wore with pride. Her mother also taught her the secret to befriending animals and the act of caring for her companions with the same love she would give anyone else. And so it was that the Pint Sized Sentinel with her ferocious Saber Cub companion, began their glorious legacy. By the age of fifteen, Feriness was offered a chance to train within the Sentinel ranks as her previous years of steadfast vigilance amongst her towns ranks... was duley noted, though more adored than anything. She accepted gleefully and began training as a Sentinel throughout the next few years. By the time she had returned home five years later, she learned to her fathers distraught, that Rizu had left and gone off to train her own Druidic abilities on her own, however it wold be over four thousand years till she would be seen again. As the years drove on Feriness begun to master the art of combat to deadly finesse, impressing her older fellow Sentinels as well as her superiors, it was clear she would make a valuable asset in the years to come. However at the time of her hundredth birthday, while returning home with her father, Satyr, remnants from the legions first invasion of Azeroth ambushed the two and held Feriness at blade point. Seeing no other way to save his daughter Alludairius launched a clever attack that took Feriness out of the threat, however it cost him his life in the process when a single Satyr drove a blade through his back and into his heart before fleeing. That night is forever embedded within Feriness's mind and haunts her to this day. Feriness, having no one left close to her shut herself off from the rest of the world in a sense, her training with the Sentinels grew from graceful and entrancing displays of sword play, to a vicious and fearsome practice, driven by hatred for the demons that destroyed her life. Eventually with support from her Sisters within the Sentinels Feriness found a new family that she swore to protect on her own life. Once more Feriness ascended through the ranks, making the rank of Commander and leading her Sisters to victory in every endeavor they undertook. Come the time of the War of the Shifting Sands, Commander Moonraven and her Sentinels had forged quite the name for themselves and so they were sent to battle the Qiraj and Silithid. Being her first time in any major battle, Feriness did feel intimidated by the enemy but remained strong and saw things through to the end, though she lost many of her Sisters and friends along the way. She counted each loss as her personal responsibility and drove ever harder to destroy the menace of the Qiraj. During the war she met another Elf by the name of Thallrion Talonrage, who's skills in combat surpassed even the mighty Commander Moonraven, and a sense of rivalry formed between the two. The rivalry dissolved later on however and eventually the two fell in love, even having a Daughter together by the name of Rizuna Moonraven. All was well until at last the Battle for Mount Hyjal came. Again Feriness rose to arms this time with Thallrion at her side, the young Rizuna was forbidden to enter the battle by her mother. Feriness again proved her skills and helped see the mortal races to victory, but as the dust from battlefield settled, Feriness walked back home without Thallrion at her side. He had fallen, sacrificing himself to save her and the wieght of this loss has put a mountain on her shoulders. Having since given up her rank with the Sentinels, she fights with the Argent Dawn, battling against the Lords of the Emerald Flame and the terrifying armies of the Scourge. She has also joined the House Nightstone as the Weapons Master and Warden to Sirithil Nightstone. Feriness is often found in the North these days, fighting as she always has her entire life, but the problem of the Scourge have inspired her to seek a new answer to this enemy and she has resorted to seeking the Scythe of Elune... Believing that with it's power in her command she can drive the wretched Scourge from Azeroth and help herald in an era of Peace, no matter what the cost. =Known Family= Mother: Rizu Moonraven Father: Alludairius Moonraven (Deceased) Siblings: None Husband: Thallrion Talonrage (Deceased) Daughter: Rizuna Moonraven =Relations= House Nightstone As the Weapons Master for the house as well as a Warden to Miss Nightstone, Feriness has become very comfortable with calling this home. Growing attached to the many odd and vast varieties of personalities that inhabit the Manor. She is often seen in the Courtyard training. Feriness holds the name of Nightstone in high regard and challenges any who dare insult or slander the name of her current home. Netherbane Feriness has encountered a variety of the Netherbane Demon Hunters, and continues to be impressed by the power at their command as well as the unwavering drive to eliminate the Legion and the evil it has wrought on the world. She has also taken a particular admiration in Alakthul Moongazer. The Academy Though disbanded now, the Academy where Feriness helped instruct others in the art of fighting, is mostly responsible for her current ties to House Nightstone, having met the High Warden Mallestai and working alongside her.